lA VERDAD REVELADA
by Tunuviel-killua-hisoka
Summary: LA VERDAD POR FIN! ya todo a sido revelado solo falta ......... Manden Rewiev porfa devo saber su opiniones y pueden ser anonimos
1. la verdad de

En Howarts todo iba marchando de maravilla Hermione estudiaba como de costumbre pero junto a alguien Ron quien mas bueno el estaba siempre a su lado. Harry estaba solo triste y abandonado porque se había puesto a pololear con Ginny pero ella se había ido de viaje y el solo en una habitación pensando que todo lo que había vivido no servia para nada que su vida había sido un desperdicio de vida que el tenia que hacer su vida mucho mas emocionante se pone su capa (la que lo hace invisible) y sale de Howarts al salir se pone el propósito de cambiar su vida de buscar una chica hermosa y pasar unos segundos felices con ella total ninguna mujer se resistiría a los encantos de Harry. Cuando llega al primera ciudad busca un lugar a donde divertirse y lo encuentra y decidió entrar al entrar todas las personas hay presentes lo quedan mirando y el queda extrañado se acerca a el cantinero y.  
  
-Me da un trago el mas fuerte que tenga. Dice Harry  
  
En ese en tanto una mujer se le acerca.  
  
-El famoso Harry Potter. Baya esperaría encontrarte en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Dijo la chica mirándolo y revelando su rostro  
  
Era una chica muy hermosa pero Harry necesitaba acción no drama así que la tomo de una mano y la saco del bar.  
  
-Mira ahora estamos afuera dime quien eres. Dijo Harry a la bella chica  
  
-Soy Ban y soy una Potter querido hermano. Dijo la chica rubia.  
  
-Estas loca verdad. Dijo Harry regresando al bar.  
  
-Si Harry aun que te duela soy tu hermana y con gusto te llevare donde mamá ella tiene muchos deseos de verte sígueme. Dijo Ban caminando lentamente.  
  
Harry estaba seguro de que su madre y su padre había muerto pero la sinceridad de la chica lo hizo sospechar y decidió seguirla.  
  
-Por que me haces esto mi madre murió. Dijo Harry tratando de detener a la chica.  
  
-Harry es verdad ella esta oculta porque la quieren matar ella hace tiempo que quiere hablar con tigo pero yo no puedo entrar a Howarts y no e podido localizarte. Dijo Ban caminando mas rápido.  
  
Harry tuvo una esperanza. Llegaron a una cabaña al entrar no se veía mas que telas de araña y muebles viejos.  
  
-Harry por aquí. Dijo Ban mostrándole una puerta que estaba detrás de un mueble con libros.  
  
Harry entro y vio una silueta que estaba sentada en una silla de madera al frente de la chimenea.  
  
-Madre traje a Harry. Dijo Ban.  
  
La mujer se da vuelta y lo mira. Por su mejilla corría una lagrima la que hizo que harry se acercara a ella.  
  
-Harry hijo Discúlpame. Dijo su madre soltando un llanto y abrasándolo.  
  
Harry quedo congelado de repente si tenia madre sus pensamientos estaban muy confundidos no savia si hacer como si nada a pasado o irse y pensar que esto era solo una mala ilusión.  
  
-tu crees que la vida es fácil?. Dijo Harry botando una lagrima de rencor.  
  
-Harry perdóname pero si estabas a mi lado tendrías que vivir escondido como yo y no quería ese futuro para ti por eso te mande a donde tu tía Petunia. Dijo La madre de Harry  
  
-Y tu crees que mi infancia fue buena hay?. Pues no dormía abajo de las escaleras en un espacio muy reducido apenas me podía mover comía muy poco y mal porque todo lo rico se lo daban a su Hijito tu crees que eso es vida?. Dijo Harry con mucho mas rencor.  
  
Su madre no soporto mas y su lagrimeo se convirtió en un llanto de agonía. De repente alguien entra a la casa y la Niña dicen que se callen que si los descubren cera su fin. Un gato bota un florero el cual hizo un sonido muy fuerte y arriba se dieron cuenta abrieron la compuerta de los libros. Entraron y mataron a Ban que estaba de las primeras con un disparo en la cabeza entraron y vieron a Harry el cual se asusto mucho y una bala se dirigió hacia el Harry pensó que ese era su Fin al abrir los ojos vio a su madre enzima de el con una profunda herida en su pecho.  
  
-Mamá Nooo. Grito Harry llorando.  
  
-Harry perdóname solo quería o mejor para ti. Dijo la madre de harry agonizando en los Brazos de su hijo.  
  
-Si mamá te perdono. Dijo Harry abrazándola.  
  
-Gracias ahora podré morir tranquila te amo Harry y espero que hagas lo correcto siempre a toma Harry esta es la cadena que llevaba tu padre al morir espero que te sirva tendrás que descubrir que tiene adentro porque yo nunca pude A..dios H..i..jo. Dijo su madre dando el ultimo suspiro en los brazos de Harry.  
  
Los hombres al ver muerta a la señora Potter y a su hija se fueron pero ellos no sabían de la existencia de Harry. Harry empapado en la sangre de su madre sale de la escondite de ella rosea todo con bencina y la enciende quemando hay toda la casa y su madre y Ban pero el estaba hay y tenia que seguir luchando por la paz y tranquilidad así que salió de hay y corrió sin rumbo encontrando un bosque donde decidió pasar la noche acomodo algunas hojas y durmió. Al despertar se dirigió a Howarts y trepo asta su habitación al entrar vio a Ron.  
  
-Donde estuviste Harry por dios nadie sabia a donde estabas todos te estábamos buscando.  
  
Harry paralizado aun por aquella nota y decide contarle todo a Ron su amigo. Ron le da su pésame y Harry le pide que lo deje solo. Harry estaba recostado en su cama hasta que alguien abre la puerta y el divisa una silueta era Ginny que al enterarse de lo sucedido decide ir a ver a Harry porque debía de estar muy mal.  
  
-Harry perdón por dejarte solo en este momento tan malo para ti. Dice Ginny abrazándolo.  
  
-Gracias Ginny te necesitaba aqui estoy muy mal mi madre. Dijo Harry antes de que Ginny le tapara la boca con un beso.  
  
-Ron me contó todo Harry no tienes que recordarlo mas Harry este es el ultimo año acá después de esto tenemos que tener muchas fuerzas porque tenemos que cuidar a. Bueno Harry vamos a tener un bebe. Dijo Ginny soltando una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-Harry decidió dejarlo en el pasado y continuar su vida porque ahora al perder a su hermana y mamá una persona nueva había llegado a su vida. Bueno Harry y Ginny salieron de Howarts y Harry compro una casa para formar un nidito de amor. Siempre se acordaría de su madre y su hermana y ese collar que le dio su madre lo llevaría el resto de su vida junto a el.  
  
Ginny y Harry deciden casarse.  
  
Y van de luna de miel a una isla en aquella isla conocen a muchas personas y entre ellos ven a una persona muy misteriosa que le llamo la atención a Harry era nada mas ni nada menos que...  
  
Continuara... 


	2. El malo revive

Era Voldemort (la reencarnación)  
  
Harry iba a buscar un trago al bar una persona lo toma y pone su mano en su boca era Voldemort que hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Harry ya no sabia si correr o enfrentarse a el. Voldemort lo mira Fijo.  
  
-¿Por que me odias tanto?. Dijo Harry buscando una explicación a el odio de Voldemort hacia el.  
  
-Yo ni siquiera conocí a mi padre no me puedes odiar por ser un Potter. Dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero no puedes negar que por tus venas corre su misma sangre. Dijo Voldemort.  
  
-Si es verdad pero también hay de mi madre. Dijo el chico de ojos Jade.  
  
Eso hizo que Voldemort se estremeciera y por el corriera un aire frió.  
  
-Harry el me quito todo, Todo lo que amaba y deseaba todo lo que tenia me quito el Amor mi familia mi trabajo Harry tu padre fue mi hermano. Dijo Voldemort Tomando su bolso.  
  
Esa confesión hizo que harry dudara de todo al irse Voldemort Llega Ginny quien queda mirando a Harry. El al verla siente que su vida tenia sentido y que no importaba ahora el pasado ahora solo el presente estaría en su corazón.  
  
Voldemort ya no se acerco mas a Harry, Harry tuvo todo lo que quería una familia un trabajo su conciencia limpia y el perdón de Voldemort al fin el perdón todo lo malo había cambiado y se convierte en bueno y en su vida por fin flórese el fruto de su amor. (su bebe () 


End file.
